creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Samira
Samira, also known as Mira, Mysterious Girl and Masked Girl, is the cousin of Sally, a friend of Cronos and a pupil of Bloo Dee. Samira occasionally works alongside the SCP Foundation and specializes in various powerful elemental magic. = Creepypasta Land = Day 02 When the Protagonist and Ben enter the forest while exploring town, Samira appears and warns the two that it is very dangerous to be out in the forest, and that they should leave while they still have a chance. She quickly disappears, but is found again in the Forest House after being chased by Slenderman. Samira wards off the Slenderman and scolds the two for not heeding her advice, informing the two that they where chased by a Creepypasta from internet horror stories and that it would be best for them to stay for the night until morning. Day 04 Samira is later encountered in the Theater, trapped by the Creepypastas and saved by the party. Samira's mask protects Ben from the insanity slowly infecting him, unfortunately breaking it. She reveals that her name is Samira and that she is not only the cousin of Sally, but she is working for the SCP Foundation to clear Creelles Town of the Creepypasta demons. Giving the party the Long Key to the Abandoned House, she tells the party that it would be best to way for the next day in order to allow Dee to finish his magical barrier around town to keep the Creepypastas from leaving. Day 06 Returning to Samira in the Theater, she will congratulate the party, stating that the town is now safe. Day 07 Investigating the Real World Dimension, the party encounter Samira's gender bent Real World counterpart, Sam, who is the president of a company. He sees the group come into the building through his camera, tricking Ben into thinking he was using some sort of magic. Sam attempts to flirt with Sally, but Ben stands up for her, Sally also admitting that her and Ben already have a crush on one another, surprising both Sam and Cronos. Sam tells Ben that he is just a nerd and not a real man, but Ben teases that Sams Creepypasta Dimension counterpart is a woman, so he doesn't have any competition over Sally. The party laugh uncontrollably, flustering Sam who insists that he is a man. = Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force = Chapter 2: Samira the Legendary Witch Chapter 3: Genocide City the Living Chaos = Abilities = Samira being a specialist in diverse elemental magic, she is the only character to use spells, with the exception of Ben, who only has the menu available. Later on, Samira is also capable of casting spells to decrease enemy stats, albeit, untranslated in the game due to the Demos shortness. Her spells include: Spells in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force *Sleep Spell: Make enemies go to sleep. *Decrease Defense: Decreases defense of all enemies. *Decrease Agility: Decreases agility of all enemies. *Fire: Magical attack of Fire. *Fire II: Attacks an enemy with a more powerful Fire elemental. *Incendiary: An attack similar to Fire with an increased chance of Burn. *Incendiary II: An attack similar to Fire II with an increased chance of Burn. *Ice: Magical attack of Ice. *Ice II: Attacks an enemy with a more powerful Ice elemental. *Blizzard: An attack similar to Ice with an increased chance of Freeze. *Blizzard II: An attack similar to Ice II with an increased chance of Freeze. *Explosion: Attacks an enemy with a powerful neutral magic. TriviaCategory:Characters *The mask that protects her against evil spirits was created by Dee, and a reproduction was also intended to be worn by Ben in the future as seen in the files of Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force. *Despite her diverse magic, Samira is incapable of learning various elementals such as Earth, Light, or Dark. *Samira is incapable of learning Healing magic during the Demo, however this may be due to the fact that Sally would join the group later as a healer. *Talking with Samira again in the Theater on Day 4 or returning to talk with her on Day 5, she will warn the protagonist that Sonic.EXE has escaped Dees curse, however, exploring town will yield nothing in terms of Sonic.EXE appearing. *Samira's and Sally's face sprites are palette swaps of each other, with extra details. This could be justified because they are related and look alike as stated by Ben. However, this is a detail that is missing on her Real World Dimension counterpart, Sam. Gallery Sam_MV.png Samirawiki.png Samirasprites.png| In-game sprites Samiramasksprites.png| In-game sprites w/ mask.